It's a metaphor, see
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: [romano voice] you put the spaniard between your sheets but you don't give him the power to fuck you. it's a metaphor, see. [IDEA FROM THE ORIGINAL POST IN TUMBLR BY SPAMANOS, THE FIC IS MINE] [yaoi][spamano][sassy Romano][annoying Spain]


Inspired on this post on tumblr: spamanos (dot tumblr dot com) post / 83710814056 / romano - voice - you - put - the - spaniard - between - your

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Romano was easy to annoy, he'd give that, but when he decided to spend the weekend with Spain so his brother and that potato head could have some privacy (he was a nice guy after all, see?) he didn't sign for this shit. Like, not. At. All.

When he first got to the Spaniards house, he was surprised to find him with a cigarette in his hand. Of course every nation had smoked at least once in their lives, some did more often than others, but this would be the first time he'd see Spain smoke since… hell, since he was a kid living in his house! He gave him a questioning look, and the older man just smiled.

"I'm not smoking, Roma… See? You put the smoke between your lips, but you don't give it the power to kill you" he held a lighter in his other hand, and threw it to the Italian. "It's a metaphor, see?"

"Put that metaphor away, bastard. You must be stupid, but at least you know that simply holding it there can make nicotine get you, right?"

"W-what? I-it does?" Romano palm-faced

"Of course it does stupid. Saliva would dissolve it, anyway" Spain nodded, and placing it away, he hugged the younger nation.

"My Lovi is so clever~~!"

"A-ack! G-get off, Spain, l-let me go!"

When he did, Romano thought the joke was over. He couldn't be more wrong…

By about eleven that night, Romano had been put through all the metaphors in this world, and he was willing to kill every single poet in the fucking country that wouldn't stop annoying the hell out of him. His eyebrow ticked repeatedly as he groaned, glaring at the spaniard who was just smirking, his face hovering over Romano's.

"It's a metaphor, Romano…" his voice was slow and suave, and Romano would have gladly let go if it weren't for the stupid metaphors, really, that bastard needed to stop. "You put your lover under you but you don't give him the power to touch you"

Indeed, Romano was in a very compromising position in the couch, his legs spreaded by Spain's knee between them, his hips held by one of his hands, and both Romano's hands held by the other hand of the Spaniard. He indeed couldn't move. He held back a moan when a knee was roughly pressed against his hardening groin, and he felt his cheeks reddening.

"Y-yeah, w-whatever, bastard. B-bed, now…" he did his best to hide the plan he had just come up with. His voice was hoarse already, he didn't need to fake anything much… The fact that he was blushing too seemed to help his lover's decision, who simply nodded.

Getting up, he pulled Romano to his feet too and smacked his ass as he walked to the room. The younger nation squeaked, and blushed tomato-like, glaring at Antonio.

When he got into the bedroom, Romano quickly grabbed a sleeping pill from one drawer, jumped his lover, both falling on the bed, and made him swallow it. Spain coughed, glaring at him.

"R-romano! What was that!" the younger smirked.

"What was what? Weren't you going to put me under you, anyway?" Spain blushed faintly, and nodded, moaning loudly as his mouth was suddenly covered by Lovino's, this tongue being sucked into the Italian's mouth. Seeing Romano like that, one would have guessed it didn't matter if he was on top or under Spain. Truth to be told, Romano was pretty sure he'd top anyway. However, maybe not that night…

When Spain finally decided to take things into his hands again, was when he found he couldn't move. He gasped. When he opened his eyes, things were starting to blur. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes.

"R-roma… I'm… I'm not… feeling very well…"

"Ah, it finally started to take effect" the comment wasn't surprised at all, and Spain frowned.

"Wha…"

"Sleep pills, idiot."

"B-but why…?"

"Tch. You know, you put the Spaniard between your sheets but you don't give him the power to fuck you. It's a metaphor, see" Spain managed to produce a weak "oh" as his eyelids fluttered and closed, his mind finally giving in to the sleepiness.

'_Well played, Roma…'_

* * *

Here have some funny spamano with an annoying Spain and a sassy Romano :D

Hope you liked it!

~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
